Mermaid, Angel and Devil
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: AU - Hatsune makes a wish upon a falling star so that the brother who raised her would end up having happiness. The way though his sister worded the wish causes Yuzuru to find himself married to a mermaid, an angel and a devil.
1. A Mermaid in My Life

_Disclaimer – I don't own Angel Beats. This is an AU and a harem._

**Angel, Mermaid and Devil**

The moon shown through the window onto the lap of Hatsune as she read the picture book her brother had brought home for her. The two lived in a big house with many rooms and Yuzuru found himself having to take care of said house and his sister on his own as his parents had long ago passed away. His sister had never been well since her mother had passed at child birth and their father had tried killing her in an attempt to kill the thing that had killed their mother, but instead ended up just killing himself instead of the children.

"Papa-chan?" Hatsune looked up at her brother, who ended up flinching.

"Papa-chan? What happened to nii-chan?"

"You raised me." The girl looked right at her brother. "But the mama-chan is missing. Since I am twelve now and have only a third of my life I then need three mothers to make up for it."

"That's silly." Her brother shook his head.

"And there needs to at least be twelve siblings as there should have been twelve siblings born sine I was born."

"There was a gap between you and me, you know. I'm only sixteen myself. We're lucky that a distant relative funded us."

"They could have provided a nanny."

"And isn't it twelve births, not siblings."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuzuru didn't have the heart to tell his sister about miscarriages. He watched as she looked up at the sky. "Hey! Look! A shooting star!"

**M**

His sister was of course wanting some ice-cream, so he found himself heading out to the convenience store past the beach. It was when he stopped short on his bicycle and noticed someone down on the shore. He found himself blinking a couple of times before going down to the shoreline, only to stop short upon seeing the tail attached to the person. Letting out a sigh he knew that said person was in fact in trouble so he set out in turning the purple haired female over, just in time to see that the upper half was that of a naked female. "_A mermaid... just my luck._"

Letting out a sigh, he lifted the female up and carried her home. He drew up a bath and started the water up, letting it run to the full state so that the girl would in fact be fine. He noticed that there was a star like mark on the girls hip area despite the fact it was also covered in scales. This was when his sister opened the door. "Wow. A mermaid! My wish was granted... or at least part way."

"What do you mean your wish was granted?"

Her brother turned to her. "What did you wish for?"

"Three mamas, twelve pregnancies."

Yuzuru found himself paling. He then stood up and shoved his sister out of the room. "What exactly were you thinking? Never mind. I'll go ahead and fix dinner."

"What about my ice-cream?"

"That kind of went out the window when I found a mermaid washed up on the beach." He headed into the kitchen and started cooking. The next thing he knew there was a splash in the bath tub and there was pounding of feet.

Looking up he saw the mermaid standing in front of him, but instead of being a naked mermaid it was now a naked girl. "How dare you touch me human?"

The adrenaline she had felt suddenly gave way and he watched her fall to her knees. A frown came onto the girls face. Letting out a sigh he took the food to the table, noticing the star like mark on her hip. "All I did was rescue you when you washed up on the beach."

"Mermaids don't just wash up on the Beach. Magic has to be involved."

"Like someone making a wish?" Hatsune came into the room, causing the purple haired female to frown. "I made a wish on a shooting star."

"What kind of wish?" The girl frowned.

"I wished that my brother... who I consider to be my papa... would have three mamas and that there would be twelve pregnancies. I figured that would be good repayment for having changed my diapers since he was four. He'll make you a good husband."

"Hatsune..."

The other girl began to shake. "Wait... are you telling me that I'm to be your brother's slave for at least eighteen years? That is how long it takes for a human child to age out!"

"Technically... it should be twenty-two years if each of the females happens to each have four pregnancies. A good thirty years if one girl has all of the babies. Not that I really wanted this. I mean... I did refuse to marry, and father swore that he would take the first marriage contract that came along that would force me into a marriage, but..." The small female wrapped her arms around her body. "This can not be happening."

"Well... if you have a way of communicating with him... you could ask."

"Do you have a bowl of water?"

Hatsune went over and grabbed a bowl and set it down on the ground filled with water. The girl leaned forward and said some words and the bowl glowed. "Father?"

"My dear Yuri."

"Don't dear me! Why am I stuck married to this... human."

"Mermaids are supposed to marry by the time they are a hundred, but you are now two hundred and have refused over a hundred marriages. As the princess of my kingdom you could only make a fool of me for so long, so I swore in front of out people that you would take the first magical marriage contract that came the way of the mermaid kingdom. Unfortunately there is the stipulation of you not being the only wife and the fact both your husband and the wish maker being your masters, meaning you have to obey every command they give you. That's how strong shooting star wishes are when they are in fact granted. If need be, I'll make him order you to produce me an heir. Now be good and go mate with your husband."

The girl suddenly hit the bowl away. "As if! I mean... come on! I've been a good daughter, a good heir... but in reality he wants a male heir. The whole marrying by a hundred years is an old tradition no longer upheld!"

"Don't worry. I have no intrest in making babies with anyone. I have high school to graduate."

"Ahh..." Hatsune frowned at her brother.

"Hatsune... why don't you lone Yuri some of your clothes... though honestly they would be too small for her."


	2. An Angel in My Life

**Mermaid, Angel**** and Devil  
**_**A**__**n Angel in my Life**_

Yuri continued to glare at Yuzuru as his sister got up and went and got the girl some of her clothing. Hatsune placed the clothes onto the table in front of the girl, but she continued to glare at him. He made to turn around only for his sister to speak up. "I wish to test whether she will be forced to obey us or not."

"Why? It's hard enough on her as it is."

"Because I want to know if that is true or not. I order you to only get dressed if my brother is watching."

Yuzuru watched as tears welled in the girls eyes but she refused to let the tears fall. Instead she stood up and put on first the underwear, then the very short denim shorts and finished up with the white blouse. Yuzuru had been right about the clothing being tight on the girl, but he hadn't realized that she would in fact have the clothes sticking to her as well as being see through. "There. The two of you happy?"

"No." Yuzuru looked away, rather indignant that his sister had put him into this situation.

His sister though was quite fine with the whole idea. "Yes."

"The clothes are too tight. Actually... I am not used to having clothes on. I don't like the fact I've been separated from..." The girl paused before looking away. "You know... since we are going to be going by the traditions, it is traditional for mermen to come to land and travel to the lake and get a white flower during the night of the full moon. They then place said flower into the girls hair upon returning."

"How romantic." Hatsune's eyes sparkled with excitement. "And tonight is the night of the full moon."

"Well... I have to go back and get my bicycle." Yuzuru stood up and headed out of the door. His bicycle was still where he left it thankfully and he found himself bicycling up to the lake. He got off of his bicycle and let out a sigh. "How am I going to find a flower at night?" He bent down into the grass and looked around. He finally found one white flower buried under the grass. "Finally." He found himself stopping short when he heard some singing. He headed away from the bicycle and followed the voice. He blinked a couple of times upon seeing a girl with white hair bathing in the water. On her hip was a star mark. White hair hung over her shoulders. "Another mermaid?"

It was then that the water glowed and for a brief second angel wings suddenly appeared and the feathers were fluffy. She then looked over her shoulders and the wings disapeared. The female walked over. "Are you Yuzuru-sama."

"My name is Yuzuru, but I am no lord."

"I am not be one of your wives, thus you are my lord and master. I was told to come and bathe here and that I would meet you here."

"Um... the reason you were picked?"

"I am your sister Hatsune's guardian angel as well, so I am the best choice to fulfill her wish. She holds her brother quite dear. I look forward to having your children."

"Well... I'm not. Is there any way out of this contract?"

"When you die."

"Ah... well... great! Now Yuri will be trying to kill me."

"No she won't. You are now immortal as that is the gift angels bestow on their masters until the end of their contracts. Angels are also immortal."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Kidding..."

"Never mind. I guess we should be getting back home." He watched as the girl got up out of the water and put on some robes near wear they were. They then headed back to the bicycle and he lifted her up onto the handles. He began to ride, the flower clutched in his hand. They arrived back at the house and walked into the house to see that Yuri had stripped off the clothing. "You! Don't you get the fact you should be wearing clothes?"

"Mermaids don't wear clothes."

"I don't care! Get dressed!"

Yuri suddenly stood up and she began to dress in front of him again. This time he was able to turn around and not watch. "There! I'm done!"

Letting out a sigh and turned around, only to see her stripping again. "Don't do that! Don't you dare undress!"

The girl glared at him in disbelief. He walked over and placed the flower in her hair, only for her to tear it out and stomp on the floor with it. She then saw the girl. "Who is that?"

"Um... angel."

"Angel... you mean an angel is your other wife."

"There is actually to be three wives as stated in the contract." The white haired girl spoke up. She then began to lift up the lower part of her clothing. "I was told this is what I am to do to make children with you."

"Don't you do that either!" The boy let out a sigh. "Look. We're going to have to set down some ground rules for you. I mean, the budget is hard enough with two of us in the house. I have to manage the debit card our relatives gave us and the amounts going to be stretched even farther."

"Why? Don't you know what you get from having me as your slave? You have an infinite amount of money."

"So you're telling me that mermaids grant their masters wealth, the angels grant immortality? I'm guessing the third is another mythical creature. What does it end up granting?"

"I do not know as I do not know who the other wife is." The angel girl remained emotionless. "Plus... not all species grant something to their masters."

"I'm going to go and take a shower. Hopefully when I get back this will all be done and over with, so that I won't have to worry about all of this."


End file.
